1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll type shutter assembly designed to include one or more detachable barrier segments from a primary portion of the barrier structure such that openings, for viewing or ventilation can be varied in the shutter assembly while still allowing the shutter assembly to at least partially cover a screened space, an open space, a window, a door, etc. The awning assembly, which incorporates the use of the detachable barrier segments, may extend at various angles for maximum protection from weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller type shutter assemblies have of course been commercially available and in use by consumers for many years. Typically, such shutter assemblies are used to either completely or partially cover a conventional opening in a building, such as a residence or the like. Such conventional openings of course include window openings, door openings, screened openings and the like. In addition, the conventional shutter assembly may be sized to completely or partially enclose a porch, balcony, or like facility thereby providing the residence or like building structure with additional versatility by converting the porch, balcony, etc. to an additional room area capable of being separated from the outdoors.
While the popularity of such roller type shutter assemblies clearly indicate that shutter assemblies of the type referred to are practical for their intended function, these assemblies have certain disadvantages associated therewith. In conventional shutter assemblies, the barrier portion or structure of the shutter itself is generally of a continuous construction even though the body of the structure may be made of a plurality of independent slats, hinged or otherwise movably secured to one another. Such a construction is commercially available under many trademarks including the trademark Solaroll and distributed by Solaroll Shade and Shutter Corporation of Pompano Beach, Fla. In use, the barrier portion of the shutter assemblies is movable in overlying or covering relation to the referred to building opening as they pass along a track assembly. However, the "continuous length" of such barrier portions of the referred to shutter assembly limits the amount of viewing or ventilation space "left open" when the barrier portion of the shutter assembly is disposed in its at least partially covering position. Accordingly, when additional viewing or ventilation space through the window or like building opening is desired, the prior art shutter assembly must be positioned in its stored location.
The above set forth operation of prior art shutter assemblies therefore may very well provide adequate protection from either inclement weather or unauthorized intrusion. However, such structures do not facilitate the aforementioned ventilation and viewing capabilities unless the shutter assembly is almost totally positioned into the aforementioned stored orientation. This in turn presents "security" problems, since the building opening (window, screen, door) is left mostly open. Further, such conventional or prior art shutter assemblies do not facilitate the use of supplementary structures such as portable operating windows, etc. which also would aid in the viewing, admit sunlight and/or ventilation through the referred to building opening as well as add versatility to the overall shutter assembly, without sacrificing maximum security from intruders, rain, wind, dust, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for a shutter assembly which incorporates all of the advantages of prior art shutter assemblies in terms of protection from unauthorized entry or inclement weather while at the same time providing greater versatility in terms of ventilation and/or viewing space without sacrificing security or privacy.